La historia de Marinette y Adrien - La última página en blanco
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo, Ladybug ha protegido París como su super heroína junto a su fiel compañero Chat Noir...pero cada aventura tiene su principio y su fin...¿Cuál será el fin de esta aventura? ¿Habrá un final...o quedará la última página de esta historia...en blanco? POV ADRIEN de la historia de Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir - La última página en blanco


**La historia de Marinette y Adrien- La última página en blanco**

Llevo varios días sin poder pegar ojo…aunque…para ser precisos…llevo una semana exacta, y todo por culpa del que dice ser mi mejor amigo…Nino.

Todo empezó hace una semana de hecho, en mi enorme habitación, mientras ambos jugábamos Wacth Dogs 2, él último videojuego que había salido este mes y que se había vuelto en nuestro favorito. Según palabras de Nino "no podía dejarme con toda la diversión que suponía ese juego para mí solo".

-No te desvíes de la ruta, que te sigue la pasma.

-Conozco un atajo.

-Te vas a perder. Mejor dicho, te vas a chocar. Ese todo terreno no puede pasar por ese callejón tan estrecho- Dijo el moreno quejándose mientras extendía las manos hacia la pantalla en clara señal de prueba.

-¿Qué te apuestas? – Dije divertido y jugando al riesgo con tal de molestarle también.

\- No juegues conmigo rubiales, que en las apuestas soy yo el rey de la pista- Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se volvía a tumbar en el sofá para verme seguir jugando con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

-Deja las bromas de DJ Nino – Dijo golpeándolo levemente el hombro con el mío para desequilibrarlo y se callera por el borde del sofá mientras yo me partía de la risa sin perder de vista la carretera por la que circulaba en el juego- ¿Es que tengo que volverme "modo Alya" para que dejes tus tontas bromas? ¡No tienen gracia alguna! – Dije desternillado de la risa.

-N-no-no sé de qué demonios estás hablando Dude. No necesito que Alya me mande callar para dejar de bromear y… ¡OYE! ¡Mis bromas son buenas! Al menos no son tan malas como las tuyas de gatos, ¿qué tienes con los gatos? ¿No te dan lástima los pobres?- Dijo medio enfadado medio de risa al final, pero sabía que había querido terminar con una broma para evitar que notara sus nervios al mencionar a la pelicastaña. No hacía falta que le preguntara para saber que mi compañero estaba loco por esa chica desde que Marintte y yo los juntamos para hacer un video para la web escolar.

La idea fue de Marinette y he de admitir que fue una de las mejores travesuras que hice con ella. Al principio nuestros compañeros parecieron indignados tras haberlos encerrado por un día entero en la biblioteca. Pero al cabo de los días, quedó atrás su enojo. Ambos lo sabíamos…sabíamos que desde entonces esos dos empezaron a fijarse más en lo que hacía el uno u el otro. Era imposible que a esas alturas nos negarán sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Si en algunas ocasiones había podido comprobar que Marinette, cuando se lo proponía, era testaruda, su amiga Alya no se quedaba atrás. De hecho, nunca lo quise comprobar, pero según palabras de mi mejor amiga "era el doble de testaruda que ella…en el mejor de los casos". La testarudez de la periodista para admitir sus sentimientos y la timidez extremada de mi colega cuando se trataba de esta hacia que se diera casi por imposible una confesión directa tanto de una como de otra parte. Marinette y yo habíamos probado de todo y nada daba resultado. Pero…pensando en la propuesta que me había hecho Nino de una apuesta… quizás…

-Mis bromas son puurfectas- Dije socarrón

-Desde luego…no hay quién entienda tus bromas excepto cierta "prrincesa", ¿o me equivoco, bro?

-¡HEY! –Dije dando por primera vez un leve volantazo mientras jugaba- Primero, si tan malas son mis bromas de gato, no las uses… -Dije alzando un dedo y mirándolo hacia él levemente- y segundo…- Dije alzando un segundo dedo y girándome de nuevo hacia la pantalla para volver al juego- Solo YO la llamo así- Dije esa vez con un tono más quedo que incluso me hizo pensar por un momento que mi amigo no o habría escuchado mientras mi flequillo ayudaba a ocultar mi rostro de él.

-Puede que sí…pero no para siempre- Dijo esto último con un tono d retintín que me estremeció la piel, asustándome y enfadándome a la vez con la doble intención de ese comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Dije ya empezando a hartar me y parar la partida para encararle. En ese momento fue en el que sin darme cuenta…ya estaba perdido.

-Bueeeeno…no sé…creo que no debería de contártelo…

-Niiinoooo- Dije alzando un poco la voz y alargando la vocales con tono de advertencia. Muy pocas veces lo utilizaba…a no ser que mi enfado estuviese yendo en aumento cada vez más…y para precaución de Nino, sería mejor que hablase pronto si no quería verdaderamente enfadado. Porque todo lo que tenía que ver con "ella"…

-Está bien- Dijo alzando las manos en son de paz hacia mí mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que se había vuelto a apoyar segundos antes y ahora se estaba alejando marcha atrás a pequeños pasos para evitar mi mirada, que lo perseguía hasta que se topó con la mesa del futbolín de la habitación- Está bien, calma, felino, no saques las uñas…- dijo continuando con las bromas gatunas para aligerar mi tensión, cosa que lo que hizo fue provocarme más. Debió de reflejarse en mi mirada porque después, fui yo el que se quedó estático contemplando a mi amigo…- al menos conmigo…

-¿Cómo?

-Dude…creo que ambos sabemos perfectamente lo que sientes por Marinette, ¿no?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre un borde de la mesa del futbolín mirándome con cara preocupada para después, nervioso, empezar a tocarse la gorra y rascarse la nuca…rasgos típicos en él- La cuestión es que el otro día Alya me comentó que Marinette…bueno…ella…

-¿Ella qué?- Respondí secamente con la cabeza gacha mientras lo escuchaba.

-Ella…estuvo con Nathaniel el otro día- Soltó rápidamente el moreno…como si intentara aligerar la tensión del ambiente y hacer leve el peso que estaba cayendo sobre mis hombros cada vez más y más… ¿Nathaniel? ¿El Nathaniel de nuestra clase? ¡¿No podía ser otro que no fuera ESE Nathaniel?!

-AAGGH- Dije desesperado reaccionando mientras levantaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados exasperado y me tiraba del cabello para desahogar mi frustración- No puede ser… ¿Dime que eso es una broma Nino?

-Si fuese una sería de mal gusto- Soltó bajito para sí mismo sabiendo que yo ya no le escuchaba. Me moví por mi habitación y caí boca arriba en la cama, con el brazo derecho doblado tapándome los ojos mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro. Tras unos breves minutos de silencio volvió a hablar…esta vez con mi total atención y un poco más calmado dentro de lo malo…- Parece ser que Nathaniel le pidió ayuda con un asunto a lo que ella no se pudo negar, ya la conoces.

-Lo sé- suspiré resignado- Aunque se vea desbordada por todo, siempre saca tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos y a quién lo necesita sin pedir nada a cambio…Así es ella…

-Y así como tú la ves, también la ve él. La diferencia está en que él está jugando sus piezas y bien, mientras que tú te fijas en mantenerte cómo estás sin posicionarte tan si…

-¡¿Y qué sugieres según tú?!- Solté liberando la rabia contenida ante su nueva actitud de reproche para conmigo- ¡Dime! ¿Quieres que me acerque a ella y le diga "Marinette, me atrapaste desde la primera vez que te cruzaste conmigo? ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡La perdería! Lo único que no quiero es perder su amistad al menos y si hago eso yo…

-¡Si no lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida!- Me soltó él ahora con furia.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos durante un minuto o dos…no lo sé…perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me apretaba frustrado los puños a los costados tras haberme reincorporado antes de la cama por la furia soltada.

-¿Crees que eres el único que teme perder a la persona que quiere si se lo dices?

Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar y bajar de mi nube de egocentrismo. Por un momento me replanté la situación más detenidamente. Nino también se encontraba en la misma situación que yo… y hasta el mismo Nathaniel…para mi mayor frustración.

Desde que empecé tener claros mis sentimientos por aquella dulce chica de coletas y cabello azabache, fue que empecé a ser más perceptivo con todo lo que giraba en torno a ella…su entorno… y una de las cosas de las que me percaté…especialmente…fue de cierto pelirrojo que no paraba de mirarla y de hablar con ella para cualquier cosa en la escuela cada vez que podía. El ser su amigo y quedar con ella en las tardes o bien con nuestros amigos o bien cuando iba de vez en cuando a su casa, era una ventaja en cierta forma que tenía sobre él, e inconscientemente, siempre que andaba cerca, acababa por "restregarlo de cierta forma", o bien hablando con ella sobre lo que nos divertimos aquella tarde o de cuando sería la próxima quedada. Pero eso no quitaba que mis celos salieran a la luz cada vez que veía un movimiento por parte de él aún hacia ella. A veces daba gracias a que Marinette fuera tan despistada, porque de no ser así, hace muuucho tiempo que se habría dado cuenta de las miradas que nos lanzábamos en clase amenazándonos el uno al otro. Si no fuera por Nino, mis impulsos me hubieran ganado en más de una ocasión.

En una ocasión, para despejarme un poco, había recurrido a nuestro "secreto diario" y así desquitarme con él. Inspirándome en él, como buen escritor que me proponía ser en el futuro, cree a Evillustrator, el villano de turno que pretendía cortejar a Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecía al rescate. Mi ego mientras lo escribí se creció, pero días después, cuando se lo mostré a Marinette, me desconcertó su reacción. Claramente no lo dije en quién me había inspirado para crear al villano y ella tampoco lo dedujo por sí sola, pero me sorprendió y a la vez me irritócuando se desternilló de la risa con el capítulo escrito. Quiso darle su toque a la historia para hacer que a Chat Noir se le dificultaran las cosas a la hora de "rescatarla", cosa que no me agradó demasiado, y sumado a eso, estaba el hecho de que le había encantado el personaje de Evillustrator y quería que lo incluyese en más capítulos como rival amoroso del dúo de héroes, ¿Os lo podéis creer? ¡Hasta en la ficción tenía rivalidad con él! ¿Qué podía ser peor? Ah…sí…aquello…

Desde aquella vez que estuvimos Alya, Nino y yo en su casa viendo fotos en los álbumes de fotos que nos enseñó su padre, me quedé maravillado por esa dulce niñita vestida como toda una princesa, mientras representaba la obra de La Cenicienta. Fue irónico que Chloe hubiera sido la madrastra malvada, según me contó Nino, pues como siempre, le hacía la vida imposible a la azabache. Desde aquella vez de vez en cuando a modo de broma empecé llamarla "princesa": por un lado, porque me encantaba hacerla enojar y ver como inflaba los pucheros mientras se quejaba y me perseguía a veces por el patio de la escuela gritándome…y también porque era una manera única de la que solo YO podía llamarla…o así lo sentía…hasta que una mañana, tras haberla llamado con el mismo apodo, Nino soltó una pequeña risita de fondo y empezaron a volver a hablar de cuando estaban en el colegio y de esa obra de teatro.

-No sé cómo ya desde tan pequeña pudiste aprenderte semejante papel. ¡Era demasiado largo! – Exclamaba Nino, quién siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas un poco.

\- No es para tanto. Aunque me cueste admitirlo los diálogos de Chloe también eran muy complicados de aprender. Tú tuviste suerte de que te hicieron pasar por el mensajero del rey y solo tennías que pronunciar dos frases en toda la obra. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos mi amiga.

\- Ni que lo digas- Dijo Nino con una sonrisa socarrona mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca- Entre escena y escena recuerdo que me pasé toda la obra charlando con Nathaniel, quién estaba con los nervios que no podía- Dijo y al instante se calló, cayendo en lo que había dicho y frente a "quién lo había dicho". Alerta chico, o más bien, gato celoso, a menos de un metro de distancia. Solo Alya con una sonrisa divertida fue complice de la cara de miedo que estaba empezando a portar yo hacia mi amigo.

-¿Nathaniel?- Dije con una sonrisa forzada, como quién no quería la cosa- No me habíais contado nunca que también estuvo en la obra con vosotros-

-A mí me lo contó Mary el otro día- Dijo Alya, alzando los hombros en señal de no darle mucha importancia al tema cuando por dentro se estaba riendo de los dos chicos frente a ella y de la futura y lenta "tortura" que sufriría el DJ.

-Sí.- Soltó Marintte contenta y tan tranquila explotando la bomba- Nathaniel también estuvo con nosotros durante la escuela. De hecho, fue él quien realizó el papel de príncipe en la obra de teatro. Recuerdo que ambos tuvimos que estar ensayando por una semana entera la escena del baile en las clases porque ninguno sabía y Nathaniel era muy tímido y se ponía nervioso.

-Ya veo…- Dije tras unos segundos de reflexión y captación de la información. Ya estaba pensando en cuáles serían las razones para que mi mejor AMIGO no me hubiera contado ese "pequeño detalle".

-Eh-eh…bue-bueno yo…te-tengo que irme chicas. I-iván me pidió ayuda para…componerle algo nuevo a Mylène…sí…eso…mejor me voy yendo. ¡Nos vemos luego!- Dijo huyendo lo más rápido posible de escena.

-Chicas, disculpadme, pero yo también me retiro. Os veo luego- Dije con una sonrisa "sincera" para la peliazul, mientras me alejaba ligero. Solo de las dos chicas, Alya captaría poco después unos gritos en el patio de la escuela.

-Me pregunto por qué se ha tenido que ir Adrien tan ligero- Se preguntó la ojiazul en alto.

-No te preocupes Mari. Es solo que "cierto gatito" necesita cazar a un "ratón"- Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la clase, dejando a Marinette con una pequeña duda ante ese comentario.

-¿Adrien?

La voz de Nino me despertó de mis ensoñaciones por un instante viéndome aún con cara preocupada pero aún manteniendo cierta seriedad. Es irónico todo lo que habíamos pasado ambos desde que lo conocí al llegar a la secundaria. No me arrepiento de haber convencido a mi padre de que me dejara entrar a aquella escuela pública. Gracias a esa decisión, que fue la primera de muchas que empecé a tomar por mí mismo, sin que mi padre las tomara por mí, es que hoy tengo amigos como Nino, Alya y Marinette…que me ven y me aprecian tal y como soy.

Ese pensamiento me hizo razonar. Sí. Todos me querían por quién era y como era…incluyendo a Marinette. Nino tenía razón. Por mucho que fuera mi miedo, su amistad nunca la perdería…porque al igual que yo la quiero…sé, que aun siendo de una manera diferente, ella también me quiere, y no perdería mi amistad con ella. Solo estaba siendo un cobarde a la hora de actuar. Sí le confesaba de una vez todo y dejaba de vacilar tenía más cosas que ganar que las que podía llegar a perder…y en tiempo estaba en mi contra.

-Tienes razón

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Dijo mi amigo un poco confundido tras mi repentino comentario tras un largo silencio entre ambos.

-Que tienes toda la razón Nino. Tengo que empezar a mover mis fichas y más vale que me ponga a ello pronto- Dije una vez con el ánimo renovado acercándome a mi amigo y posando una mano en su hombro- Soy muy competitivo y en lo que me propongo y "quiero" NADIE me gana- dije pensando en cierto dibujante.

-Así se habla dude, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Dijo en tono curioso viendo como poco a poco iba apareciendo una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro mientras volvía a dirigirme al sillón y tomar de nuevo los controles de la consola.

-Ah no no no no… ¿Cómo que voy? No ¿Qué VAMOS a hacer?

-¿Vamos?

-Si yo voy a dejar mis miedos atrás para confesarme a Marinette, tú puedes hacer lo mismo con la que te toca- Dijje guasón tomando de nuevo el control de la situación y nunca mejor dicho porque estaba escabullendo de lujo de la pasma en el videojuego.

-Ah no no no no, de eso nada. A mí no me metas en tus fregados. Tú eres el que ha decidido…

-Tú eres el que me ha dicho antes que no era el único que tenía miedo actuar…ahora, atente a las consecuencias.

-Entonces hagamos un trato- ¡Bien! Me dije a mí mismo por dentro sabiendo ya las intenciones de mi amigo como si lo conociera de toda la vida.- Nos queda una semana en la escuela antes de que lleguen las vacaciones, lleguen las pruebas de la universidad y ya no podamos verlas tanto o casi nada. Ese es nuestro plazo. A lo largo de esta semana cada uno le dirá a "su chica" lo que siente…

-Guau no sabía que ya hablabas de Alya como "tu chica"- solté burlón para cabrearlo.

-¡CÁLLATE AGRESTE!- Dijo mientras me desternillaba yo solo en el sillón mientras él intentaba retomar la seriedad perdida por mi comentario y su repentino sonrojo- El caso es que el que no lo haga en esta semana no solo habrá perdido la oportunidad, sino que se convertirá en esclavo del otro durante un mes.

\- Me parece bien- Dije parando el juego y encarándole con una mirada desafiante mientras chocamos las manos sentados en el sofá a modo de pacto.

-Y una cosa más- Dijo el moreno amenazante antes de soltar el apretón.

-¿El qué?

-No solo el que pierda se convertirá en el esclavo del otro, sino que el que haya ganado tendrá el derecho si así lo quiere de revelarle a la otra chica los sentimientos del que ha perdido.

-Acepto- Dije desafiante, para luego soltar el agarre y volver a chocar esta vez los puños.

Ahora, una semana después y de mil y un intentos de poder quedar con Marinette, me veo en la última sesión de fotos de la temporada y con un sueño que me caigo porque no he parado de pensar en la mejor manera de decirle hoy a Marinette lo que siento por ella antes de que se acabe el día de hoy y lo haga Nino por mí, pues sé que es capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Nunca me esperé que el muy listo fuera a quedar con ella esa misma tarde del viernes de haber pactado aquello y al día siguiente sábado confesarse a Alya. La noticia tuvo que llegarme por Marinette al llegar el lunes a clase. Nino me miraba desde entonces con una sonrisa guasona. No sabía si reírme de su puñetera suerte o cabrearme por la mía que era malísima. Según él, no me lo quiso decir ese fin de para que fuera "una sorpresa". Pero por dentro sabía que se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa. A pesar que fui yo el que quiso atraparlo en su propio juego, ahora era yo el que me sentía atrapado en mi propia trampa y para mal de los males. No había podido quedar en las tardes con Marinette aquella semana como acostumbrábamos puesto que yo había estado con las últimas sesiones de fotos de la temporada y las clases extracurriculares y ella había tendio la "gran suerte" de tener que terminar un proyecto de clase precisamente con Nathaniel. Temía que él tuviera las mismas intenciones que yo y se me adelantara, pero más miedo me daba cada vez que los veía hablando y disimuladamente Nino pasaba por mi lado y me decía "Voy a disfrutar ver la cara que pones cuando se lo cuente".

Mi desesperación y frustración era tanta que ya para la hora del almuerzo tenía una jaqueca horrible cuando me dirigía en la limusina a la escuela. Una vez me dejan en la entrada me dirijo hacia los asientos del patio donde solían estar las chicas. Con mi mochila colgando de un hombro, cansado y soltando un gran suspiro seguí mi camino recto, dispuesto a encarar a Marinette y pedirle hablar a solos como hace muchos años debí de hacer. Sin arrepentimientos Agreste, me decía a mí mismo para calmarme.

Para cuando llegué solo vi de lejos a Nino, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando a alguien desde el banco donde estaba sentado. Antes de que este se hubiera percatado siquiera de mi llegada o presencia ya en el centro una mano me tocó y agarró del hombro por detrás en el que no tenía colgando la mochila. Al girarme pude ver a una Alya un poco gacha y tomando la respiración profundamente con las manos apoyándose en sus rodillas como si acabara de realizar una maratón.

-Bue-buenos días Adrien- dijo intentando tomar la respiración.

-Buenas Alya, ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que vienes de correr la maratón- Dije un poco bromista. A pesar de que con mis tres amigos podía ser el chico bromista que me gustaba ser, con Alya a veces me sentía confundido a la hora de tratarla ya que a fin de cuentas, siempre fue más cercana con Nino o Marinette que conmigo. Pero eso no impedía que nos llevaramos muy bien y que en ocasiones me revelara ciertos secretitos de Marinette que luego utilizaba en su contra para molestarla un poco.

-No vas tan desencaminado Agreste- Dijo un poco más calmada. Me resultó raro que me hablara por mi apellido. Muy pocas veces lo hacía y si se daba el caso es porque se trataba de algo serio.

-Alya, ¿Qué suce…

-¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

-Acabo de entrar por la puerta. De hecho iba en dirección a buscaros para almorzar.

-Pues ve a la clase y suelta la maleta. De paso busca por allí. Desde que acabó la última clase llevo rato buscando a Marinette por todas partes para almorzar…pero parece como si se hubiera volatilizado y no sé dónde está ni dónde buscarla.

Su tono parecía preocupado mirando de un lado para otro del patio buscando un rastro seguro de su compañera ojiazul, pero también pude apreciar cierto ¿reproche?

-¿Has probado a buscarla en la biblioteca? Sabes que esta semana ha estado yendo a menudo para terminar un trabajo con Nathaniel-"Para mi pesar" pensé molesto.

-¿Informado eh?- Dijo con cierto tono irónico mirándome de reojo sobre un hombro mientras se colocaba de espaldas a mí.

-Solo me lo contó el otro día porque…- Dije rascándome la nuca mientras intentaba justificarme, pero me vi interrumpido.

-Porque tuvo que cancelar vuestra quedada el otro día por la tarde ¿no es así?- Dijo haciéndome callar y con una leve risita que me recordó a las burlas constantes que llevaba recibiendo por parte de Nino aquella semana- Iré a buscarla a la biblioteca. Avísame por mensaje si la encuentras para almorzar todos juntos.

\- Esta bien- Dije mientras nos asentíamos el uno al otro y me volvía de espaldas para subir las escaleras hasta nuestra clase.

-Adrien- me llamó Alya de vuelta antes de empezar a subir las escaleras – Terminó de hacer el trabajo con Nathaniel el otro día, así que ya está libre.- Me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice…como si me hubiera leído e pensamiento- Actúa y mueve tu ficha…no te arrepentirás – Dijo después para salir corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca. ¿Había sido cosa mía o había usado las mismas palabras que yo y que…

Una pequeña sonrisa socarrona apareció en mi rostro por primera vez en el día. Nino me las pagaría al revelarle a Alya sobre nuestro trato…pero eso sería después de que "el héroe gatuno" encontrara a su "princesa".

Al llegar a nuestro salón la puerta estaba abierta así que sin detenerme mucho me acerqué a mi asiento y solté la mochila en mi asiento. Fue cosa del destino el que quiso que al mover un poco las silla, golpeara levemente el lugar de Marinette y una libreta cayera al suelo…una libreta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin volver a ver y cuyas aventuras escritas a papel entre dos adolescentes significaban tanto.

Ojee un poco ciertos capítulos que recordaba con cariño pero me detuve repentinamente al llegar al final del libro…al llegar a **la última página en blanco.** Tanto tiempo, tantos momentos, tantos sentimientos…cada vez que escribí entre esas páginas era como si estuviera describiendo la vida fantástica que me hubiera gustado vivir en un universo paralelo con Marinette.

Al llegar a esta escuela solo era un chico que había permanecido toda su vida encerrado en una jaula de hora y que no conocía nada del exterior salvo lo que estudiaba, veía por la televisión o lo que le permitían ver. Todos se acercaron a mí por mi fama en un principio sin tan siquiera conocerme y fue por Chloe, la que entonces creía que era mi única amiga, que por poco estuve a punto de perder a la auténtica y verdadera amiga que nunca tuve. Cuando sucedió el accidente del chicle, no me percaté mucho en ella en un principio… aunque sí he de admitir es que sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo me atravesaron y su mirada de decepción fue como un puñal que me hizo bajar a la vida real y darme cuenta que vivir fuera de mi habitación no era como lo pintaban en las películas. Apenado por todo lo ocurrido decidí acercarme a ella a la salida y disculparme, ofreciéndole mi paraguas en son de paz pues a fin de cuentas yo acabaría regresando en coche a mi hogar y quería explicarle mis verdaderas intenciones frenando a Chloe. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo que llaman el "coup de foudre" entre ambos. Fue un momento tan íntimo y cálido que parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. La lluvia parecía arroparnos y la corriente que sentí al rozar levemente su mano y darle mi paraguas hizo que por primera sintiera lo que era que mi corazón no me respondiera y me bombeara la cabeza. La magia se rompió repentinamente tras cerrarse el paraguas, encerrando a Marinette dentro de este y provocando inevitablemente que me riera como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho desde la muerte de mi madre. Vi como ella intentaba abrir de nuevo el paraguas y tras verme reír se vio contagiada también por mi risa ocasionando que soltara un primer suspiro por ver esa dulce expresión mientras se reía levemente y la ayudaba con una mano a abrir el paraguas. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar una vez más…verde contra azul…como si siempre hubieran estado destinadas a encontrarse…y antes de que empezara a sentir como mi rostro se calentaba me aparté un poco, le sonreí por última vez aquel día y me despedí, marchando hacia la limusina que me esperaba al otro lado de la calle, Lo que nunca supo ella es que a pesar de que siempre me marchaba en limusina, siempre le pedía a mi conductor y guardaespaldas, al que llamábamos Gorila, que parara en la esquina de la calle para asegurarme que siempre regresara a salvo a casa. Nunca quise pedirle de vuelta mi paraguas a pesar de que en una ocasión tanto Nathalie, como mi padre me habían preguntado qué pasó con él…puesto que desde aquel día, supe sin apenas proponerlo, que aquella chica aquella tarde de lluvia, perdonándome y con su sonrisa no solo logró robarse mi paraguas…sino también mis pensamientos y con ellos… mi corazón…

Lo dicho por Alya minutos antes no había hecho más que reforzar mi deseo que querer decírselo a ella por fin todo aquella que pensaba y me hacía sentir desde el minuto uno. Incluso sería capaz de gritárselo al mundo entero por lo pletórico que me encontraba en esos instantes. La última frase de Alya implicaban muchas cosas…una de ellas era que estaba esperando con ansias escuchar de los labios de la chica que me está trayendo loco. Pude conocerla en la vida real, tal y como se mostraba con los demás y también conocerla por dentro…la personalidad oculta que tenía y no mostraba al mundo excepto poco a poco a mí con el paso del tiempo y logrando tener su confianza y conociéndola a través de Ladybug.

Ahora que había escuchado las palabras de Alya y lo que podían implicar, una de mis grandes preguntas cuando escribía en esa libreta se estaba desvelando como la respuesta más obvia y tonta de la historia y de la que nunca me percaté por ciego…Pelo rubio, ojos verdes, actitud bromista y despreocupada… ¡¿Cómo no había sido capaz de darme cuenta en quién se inspiró Marinette para crear y dar vida a Chat Noir en sus historias y el por qué?!

Sin pensármelo dos veces, cogí un bolígrafo prestado del estuche abierto de la peliazul y empecé a escribir en esa dichosa página en blanco que por unas cosas o por otras…por mi miedo a perderla o por otros, nunca había querido darle el final que tanto anhelaba…y ahora estaba seguro de …que tanto habíamos anhelado ambos. Como le dije a ella una vez en su día "toda historia tiene su final, sea bueno o malo, puesto que toda historia tiene un principio y un final y por tanto, sin final, no hay historia". Yo no dejaría por tanto que toda nuestra historia…que todo lo que habíamos vivido y pasado juntos se quede en nada por saber darle el final que se merece. Si no es por mí, al menos que sea por ella.

Una vez finalicé aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro y la libreta bajo el brazo salí rápidamente del aula y corrí por todos los corredores en busca de una chica con característicos pantalones rosa, blusa blanca de flores y chaqueta negra, con dos pequeñas coletas y una sonrisa más radiante que la luna llena en una noche oscura.

Para mi suerte y la de mi desbocado corazón no tarde mucho en encontrarla. Estaba dentro del aula de música, apoyada en el marco de la ventana mirando al exterior y dándome la espalda. Pude apreciar que tenía los cascos de música puestos, pero también que ciertas lágrimas escapaban de su rostro mientras portaba una leve sonrisa triste.

¿Qué podía hacer para animarle el día y de paso mostrarle de una vez todo lo que quiero decirle? Me pregunté internamente…pero no me hizo falta pensar mucho para llegar a una conclusión final. Al ver el piano frente a mí recordé aquella vez que la maestra me hizo tocar en clase a pesar de que yo era reacio a ello. La toque sin protestas pero conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escapar de mi rostro al recordad a mi madre cada vez que tocaba. Me hice prometer que nadie más volvería a verme tocando y que solo tocaría para mí mismo cuando estuviera solo para recordar a mi madre…pero Marinette aquel día y con su sonrisa…como siempre…hizo que cambiara mi punto de vista de la vida…Dijo que respetaba mi decisión pero que a pesar de todo le había encantado escucharme tocar y que siempre estaría deseando con ilusión volverme a escuchar tocar, para perderse en el mar de emociones que según ella, transmitía cuando tocaba. Aquello me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos cuando mi madre me enseño a tocar por primera vez las teclas. Según ella "Se tocaba para expresar un sentimiento, bien para ti, o para hacer sentir a los demás lo que tu desearas".

Con un último recuerdo de mi madre sonriéndome de pequeño, por primera vez desde que desapareció de mi vida, pude acercarme al piano y sentarme en él sin que la tristeza me abrumara. Solté la libreta a mi lado en el asiento y con los ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo empecé a tocar… Kiss the rain de Yimura inundó mis oídos, recordándome aquel día en el que perdí la cordura…Sentí tantas emociones en mi interior al tocar y sentir la melodía como una parte de mí…pero a medida que tocaba mis pensamientos se enfocaron en una sola cosa…en una sola persona…aquella persona que se había vuelto en mi mundo entero… Marinette… Mari… Ladybug… My princesss… My lady…

Tras terminar de tocar y verla en la entrada de la clase aún con lágrimas me preocupe…pero su sonrisa de felicidad lo opacó todo…De entre las palabras pocas palabras que cruzamos después, las más esenciales no hicieron falta gritarlas al aire una vez le terminé de leer aquella **última página en blanco** que tanto tiempo había estado buscando su final feliz.

Aquel día, a la salida de la escuela, por primera vez en años, salí junto a ella de la escuela, cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa y alegría que no nos cabía en el pecho a ambos. En lugar de tomar mi característica limusina decidí acompañarla a pie hasta su casa a pesar de la ligera lluvia de primavera que había surgido de repente y de que ninguno portaba un paraguas que nos hubiera recordado viejos tiempos... Durante el camino frene nuestra ligera caminata apretando fuertemente la mano de la que me tenía agarrado y me arrastraba a su casa, pues según ella, quería que pasáramos la tarde como tantas otras en su habitación viendo películas, molestándonos el uno al otro y comiendo chocolate y dulces recién hechos de sus padres en la panadería. Pero frené porque al igual que había acabado la historia de Ladybug y Chat Noir por fin, ahora quería que diera comienzo la auténtica historia de Marinette y Adrien…y como decía la canción que le toqué horas antes…la besé de nuevo aquel día bajo la lluvia que nos unió tiempo atrás…

" _Tras aquella dura batalla contra Hawkmoth, por fín París estaba a salvo. Nuestros héroes ya no tendrían que volver a enfrentar ningún akuma nunca jamás y podrían volver de nuevo a su anterior vida…a aquella vida antes de Ladybug y Chat Noir…aunque en el fondo…ninguno de ambos lo deseaba._

 _Sus sentimientos a esas alturas era más que obvio para ambos. Las lágrimas de Ladybug por el miedo a perder a su fiel compañero durante la batalla fueron retenidas por los finos dedos del héroe gatuno sobre su rostro para después acariciar su mejilla. Tras esto, la misma heroína fue la que acarició el rostro del minino mientras que su otra mano se posaba sobre la mano que aún mantenía el joven sobre el rostro de ella. Ambos acariciaron levemente sus máscaras bajo el manto de aquella lluvia de primavera, triste para unos, acogedora para otros._

 _Noche tras noche durante sus patrullas y aventuras habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse, habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se ocultaba tras la máscara…pero a pesar de todo, eso no les impedía el desear ver el rostro de la persona que admiraban y querían sin esa barrera mágica que los separaba brevemente._

 _Chat siempre fue un gatito impulsivo…y mucho más de cuando se trataba de su pequeña musa a la que tanto adoraba desde el primer momento en que la vio y sus ojos azul cielo lo enamoraron. La mano que tenía sobre el hombro de ella se desplazó a su cintura y por fin cerró la distancia que tantas veces había anhelado acortar con ella._

 _El beso fue dulce, húmedo por la lluvia, pero cálido a la vez…como una suave caricia que no querían que acabara nunca. La mano que Ladybug tenía sobre la mano de su compañero pasó a la nuca de este para acariciar levemente su cabello rubio revuelto, acercándolo a ella y creando más sensaciones por parte de ambos. Fue breve, pero eterno para ambos._

 _La transformación ya había desparecido entre ambos, pero una vez se separaron, nada importó…solo existían azul cielo y verde esmeralda en su mundo respectivo._

 _No necesitaban palabras para expresar como se sentían en aquel instante bajo la lluvia y el cielo de París que los vio crecer como héroes y enamorarse el uno del otro._

 _Solo la lluvia fue testigo de ese amor entre dos almas hechas la una para la otra._

 _-My lady.._

 _-¿Sí chaton?_

 _-Je t' aime_


End file.
